


Two Broken Halves (REVAMP)

by talesofadragon



Category: Gintama
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, found family fluff, regular gintama violence, this is a revamp of the same fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofadragon/pseuds/talesofadragon
Summary: As the last of her kind, Olivia strives to make a new life on earth in the city of Edo. She struggles along the way at first, no one wanting to help a down on her luck amanto, but her luck changes when Odd Jobs lets her rest her head on one of their couches for as long as she needs. Settling down in Edo would be a cinch from then on! Right?(This is a revamp of the same gintama fic. I've kind of revamped my OC and her background. I also find that I write better now so hopefully, the chapters will flow better and I can give each chapter the attention it deserves.)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Two Broken Halves (REVAMP)

Edo. Edo was a strange place filled with humans and amanto alike. They got along for the most part… well, they tolerated is a better word. Although, there were some that didn’t tolerate one another. Olivia just wasn’t lucky enough to find an establishment that wasn’t like that. She was only looking for a place to lay her head for the night, but the amanto places were convinced that she was a human even though her passport said otherwise and the human places did not want to house amanto. She was positive that it was illegal to be discriminatory towards the amanto. However, they did just come barging on to earth like they owned the place and took over.

Olivia had escaped from her home planet of In’ath during an attack from another race called Boagles. Boagles were nasty creatures who fed off the destruction of planets. They looked almost like an actual alien that one would see in movies and such. There were only a few planets in the universe that the Boagles avoided, but In’ath was not one of them. The closest planet to her home was earth, so that’s where she came. The only one to escape. The only one of her kind.

Olivia opened the door to a run-down motel at the edge of the nice part of the city. The décor needed an upgrade. There was dust on everything except the windows that pretty much had plastic instead of glass. The smell was musty with a hint of something rotting. She almost turned around and left, but if this place would house her for the night, she would be thankful to have a pillow under her head instead of a garbage bag.

A little old man popped out from behind a curtain and shuffled up to the desk. “How can I help you today?”

“I’d like a room for the night if you could.”

He looked over his shoulder at the keys on the wall and held in a laugh. “I think that can be arranged. ID?”

Olivia was not one to get nervous, but for the last couple of days, she had been a nervous wreck. Every time they asked for her ID, her heart skipped a beat. Every time she had to take out her passport, her brain went numb. This time was no different. She ruffled around in her bad and gave her passport book to the clerk. He opened the book and examined the picture. He looked up towards her, gave a hum, then looked back over his shoulder at the keys.

“I’m sorry,” He said, handing the passport back to her. “We’re full right now.”

She stared up at the keys hanging under their respective room numbers. With a sigh, she took her passport and shoved it back into her bag. “Thank you anyway.”

If they didn’t outright say they didn’t want amanto, they would make up excuses like that. Olivia just wanted them to shoo her out rather than give her hope. She slammed the door on her way out and continued to roam the streets. It was getting dark, but the nightlife in Edo was just getting started. She leaned against a light post with a huff. A paper suddenly flew into her face making her even more annoyed as she ripped the paper from her face and glared at it.

Her face relaxed as she read, “Odd Jobs… we do the jobs that you don’t want to do.”

Looking at the address she started to make her way through the streets. Maybe they could help her. She wasn’t expecting anything, but she had to be hopeful. This place was in a part of Edo that she hadn’t been to yet, so she wasn’t sure if she would make it before they closed. To her surprise, she made it before sundown. She stared up at the “Odd Jobs” sign and looked at the sign that said “Otose Snack Shop”. This wasn’t what she expected, but she shrugged and made her way up the winding stairs. She could hear shouting from inside and she was hesitant to knock on the door. Was it a bad time? Should she just come back tomorrow and deal with an alleyway for the night? She steeled herself and knock hard on the door.

“Shinpachi! Get the door!” A man yelled from within.

There was some grumbling then scuffling, and the door pulled open to reveal a young man in glasses and a training garb. He smiled brightly and nodded at her.

“This is Odd Jobs, yes?” Olivia asked, showing the advertisement to the man respectfully named Shinpachi.

“Oh! Yes! It sure is! Please come in!”

Olivia toed off her boots and followed the young one into a bigger room. Two couches faced a coffee table in the middle of the room. On one couch sat a young girl chowing down on a bowl of rice. On the other lay a big white dog snoozing away. To her right was a desk and behind the desk was a silver, wavy haired man that was reading JUMP. Olivia stood in front of the desk and started to open her mouth but she was cut off by the man.

“Lady, do you know what time it is?”

“About 7:30 in the evening,” She replied in a blink of an eye.

He looked over his shoulder, squinting at a clock and huffed. “Yeah, exactly. What could you possibly want?”

Olivia threw a sack of coins on his desk, making his gaze shift from his JUMP to the money. “Mr. Odd Jobs, I’d like for you to find me a suitable place to lay my head for a couple of days. I’m new to Edo and I didn’t realize how poorly the amanto were treated by humans nor how poorly the humans are treated by the amanto. I cannot find myself a place to stay so I came to you.”

The man put his JUMP down, grabbing the sack and tossing it up and down. He grinned at how heavy it was, but then frowned and looked up at her. “Have you tried every hotel and motel there is?”

She shrugged. “I’ve tried since early this morning and I’m too tired with getting shot down.”

He put the sack on his desk again and leaned forward in his chair. “You realize that any hotel that we take you to might decide to kick you out once we leave. Correct?”

She froze. She hadn’t thought about that. “Well….”

The girl on the sofa gulped down the last of her rice and sighed in contentment. “Gin-san, why doesn’t she just stay here?”

“Kagura-chan, we don’t have the room,” Shinpachi said.

“N-no. I wouldn’t want to intrude on you anyway,” Olivia said.

“You wouldn’t be intruding,” The man said, leaning back in his chair again. “Stay awhile unless you have a problem sleeping on a couch.”

“You don’t even know my name,” Olivia said, confused as to why anyone would insist on something like this if they didn’t know the other.

“Then what’s your name?”

“Olivia from the planet In’ath.”

“Hey now we know two things about you,” The man said and pointed his thumb to himself. “The name’s Sakata Gintoki, but you can just call me Gin.”

“I’m Kagura!” The young girl on the couch pipped up. “And I’m the Queen of this apartment!”

“I’m Shinpachi Shimura,” Shinpachi said. “I don’t really live here but sometimes I will when I don’t want to go home to my sister.”

“See? Now we know one another,” Gin-san said and went back to reading his JUMP. “Stay as long as you’d like. Just pay for however long you’ll be staying and we’ll get along just fine.”

Olivia chewed on her lower lip in thought. Was this really a good idea? Probably not but she didn’t really have any other choice. She smiled brightly and bowed to Gintoki. “Thank you so very much! I won’t get in your way!”

“Well, you better believe we’ll get in your way,” Kagura said, picking her nose and flicking it at Shinpachi. “You’re in our house now so you’re basically family and family’s always get in each other’s way.”


End file.
